A Fly on the Wall
by Missmishka
Summary: Snippets of intimate conversations as overheard by a fly on the walls. ;-) READ WARNING IN AUTHOR'S NOTES CAREFULLY!


Disclaimer: X-Men are the property of Marvel Comics and I in no way claim ownership of the characters. I simply am inspired by them and share mah visions with the world. Or fellow fans, etc.

Author's Note: Be warned that while nothing in this fiction is "explicit" it does contain dribbles of implied sexual situations, including slash pairings. I rate it only a PG-13, but readers sensitive to such content should not read further just in case ya disagree. :-) Oh…um….please don't harm me for any of the pairings I chose _or_ the comments I decided they should make. A wicked little imp who won't let me change a thing possessed my fingers as I wrote. Let us all count our blessings that I retained enough control to stop the imp from writing a Gambit/Pyro bit. :-P 

Read, laugh and enjoy! 

Also, to all my faithful reader's – Ice Lynx, Carla1, Teinetufu, and more that I'm afraid I can't think to mention right now - I love y'all and apologize for going off in so many directions at once and leaving ya hanging in other fics, but when inspiration strikes I must follow it until it's run its course then go back and focus on my other pieces. :-)

'Nuff chit chat, let's get to mah viciously hilarious lil tale of overheard sexual comments!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

A Fly on the Wall

The life of a fly is short, but can be very interesting while it's lived. 

Here, we follow the journey of one fly from the Acolytes to the Brotherhood and finally to the X-Men.

How funny…

They all seem to be doing the same thing as this little fly lands on their wall……

~*~*~

With the Acolytes:

__

{Sabertooth & Magneto}

"Darn you, Victor, that was my favorite cape!"

Sabertooth shrugs at the article he'd shredded with his claws before tearing the rest of Magneto's uniform off.

The leader of the Acolytes glared briefly then allowed himself to enjoy the situation.

__

{Colosuss, Gambit & Pyro listening to their loud session}

"This group is in serious need of some Shelias," Pyro said.

Listening to Sabertooth's satisfied roar, the other two nodded their agreement.

~*~*~

Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House:

{Toad & Wanda}

"See, snookums, I told you my tongue had many uses."

Glaring up into his smiling face, Wanda groaned and pushed him downward again.

"Just keep that up until I forget you're you."

__

{Pietro & Mystique}

"You know, Pietro, there are times when being the fastest is NOT something to be proud of."

"Who gave you permission to change into you? Do Evan again!"

"I think 'Evan' has been _done_ enough tonight."

~*~*~

Finally at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted:

__

{Amanda & Kurt}

"Oooh, Kurt, I love what you're doing there with your hand!"

Kurt abruptly stops and says, "Zorry, zhat vasn't my hand, it vas mein tail."

"KURT!"

__

{Amara & Bobby}

"Um….Bobby, you've shown me that you can ice up your _whole_ body so do you think you could thaw _that _out before I get frost bite?"

Bobby blushes and calls back the ice shield coating his body.

__

{Kitty & Lance}

"I am so gonna rock your world, Kitty cat," Lance said coming down on top of his girlfriend.

Moments later…

"You've got the literally rocking my world down pat, but you like totally need to work on doing it _figuratively."_

__

{Jean & Scott}

"Come on. Read my mind," Scott was smiling down at her in challenge.

Taking up the gauntlet he threw down, she focused on his thoughts.

And slapped him.

Twice.

"You want to do **_what_** with me and **_her_**?!"

__

{Hank & Ororo}

"Oh, you _are _a beast aren't you," the weather Goddess sighed under the big smiling blue man above her.

His smile simply got bigger and he winked playfully before continuing with what he'd been doing to make her sigh.

__

{Ray & Tabitha}

"Ooooooooh yeah! Zap me again, baby!"

"Like that, BoomBoom?"

"Yes……Yes…..ooooooo…….here it comes. Bada Bing…mmmmmmmm….Bada BOOM!"

__

{Logan & Rogue}

"Aw, sugah, that was mah favorite skirt!"

Logan growls, shifts his hips against hers against the wall and she forgets any complaints.

Twenty minutes later…

"How we gonna explain the holes in the wall this time?"

"Killed a fly," Logan growled as he retracted his claws from the plaster and moved the party of two to their bed.

~*~*~

And sadly, just like that the life of this fly is over.

I'm sure you'll join me in thanking the little insect for sharing these last few memories. ;-)


End file.
